


It Will Be Fun. Trust Me.

by shadowstake_us82



Series: Kendler Sentence Prompts [2]
Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: M/M, These two are ridiculous, mild flirting, not a lot happening, things might be going somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowstake_us82/pseuds/shadowstake_us82
Summary: Joseph Chandler is stuck in the middle of an event he’s been dreading and he’s not happy at all. Will he be saved in time before the man-eater strikes?
Relationships: Joseph Chandler/Emerson Kent
Series: Kendler Sentence Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735495
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	It Will Be Fun. Trust Me.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t long at all, but I think I can be forgiven considering it’s a prompt.

‘It will be fun. Trust me.’

Joseph Chandler was not convinced as he took the offered bottle of San Miguel. He winced at the label, knowing all too well the beverage wouldn’t agree with him, but clearly this wasn’t a Belvedere sort of crowd. He gripped the bottle tightly as if a talisman to shield himself from those gathered and turned from the auburn-haired stranger, swallowing the bile as she laid a hand on his arm, the diamond on her finger sparkling mockingly at his growing discomfort. He resisted yet another urge to check his watch; surely the evening was winding down by now. Just when it seemed she was threatening to make a full on pass at him, relief surged through his chest disintegrating the panic in the form of a pale, sharp-jawed man with soft black curls fighting gravity. Dark eyes found his blue and a gentle smile instantly calmed him, keeping him from capsizing. 

‘I didn’t think you were coming.’

Emerson Kent offered a lopsided smile and casual shrug. ‘Couldn’t leave you on your own, could I?’ He glanced at the woman who began shooting inquisitive looks at the tall blond beside him, sizing up their relationship to each other. ‘Didn’t want you eaten alive, Sir. I have a duty of care to my team now that I’m sergeant.’

Joe chuckled gently. He noticed how Emerson proudly puffed his chest out and stood a little taller; he couldn’t help but feel the rush of pride for his young colleague.

‘Ah, you noticed.’

‘Oh yes.’ 

Emerson leaned into Joe whom once again marvelled at how he always felt comfortable whenever Kent did such a thing, but never with anyone else; it always left him confused and in deep thought, the puzzlement not entirely unwelcome. 

Emerson gave Joe a conspiratorial wink as he leaned closer and laughed invitingly ‘so did her husband.’ He took a swig of his Carlsberg and grinned.

Joseph cricked his neck as he quickly turned to see the man Kent had referenced standing on the opposite side of the room, glaring at Joe.

‘I’m going to need something a bit stronger’, he conceded wearily.

‘Thought you might.’

Before Joe could respond, Emerson had plucked a glass of single malt seemingly from mid air. The auburn-haired woman, whose name he still could not place, finally admitted defeat and slinked back to her silently fuming husband. Joseph wasn’t just relieved, he suddenly found he was actually enjoying himself at this dinner party which he had been dreading for the last three months; an ominous black hole in place of the square on his calendar bringing forth a stomach ache of dread. He reasoned it was less to do with the ticking clock and everything to do with the beckoning smile and shining dark eyes of his sharp-jawed sergeant.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this ... whatever this is. xoxo
> 
> Kendler Whitechapel tumblr is ShadowsWillTakeUs


End file.
